


All Good Things

by thesockmonster



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: Baekhyun just wants the hot bartender to notice him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 of the Valentine's Advent

Baekhyun thinks his tongue is numb. Of course, he could totally be wrong, but that last shot tasted like water. He scrunches his nose, turning the shot glass over and slamming it down on the bar. The noise is loud, even over the shitty music playing over the speakers and it makes Baekhyun wince.

The tips of his fingers tingle and his head feels as if it’s about to float away. The only thing that’s keeping him grounded, his butt adhered to his barstool, is the insanely hot bartender whose attention Baekhyun has been working to get for the last three hours.

Baekhyun’s eyes are on him now, watching the way the bartender mixes a drink, his fingers curled around the glass and the veins in his arms disappearing beneath black and gray ink. It’s the tattoos that initially drew Baekhyun’s attention, but it was the bartender’s face - and a plump ass clad in leather pants - that _kept_ his interest.

Baekhyun realizes that he's quite pathetic, sitting in a bar on a Saturday night, trying to get the attention of someone who is trying to do his job. That's why Baekhyun is tipping him well. Too well. But it's worth it if only because Baekhyun gets to watch the fluid way the bartender pours drinks, sliding them over the bar with an award winning smirk that could make anyone drop their panties. Baekhyun most definitely included.

Baekhyun taps his nail on the side of the overturned shot glass, wondering if it would be wise to ask for another when the room is off kilter. He's about ninety percent certain that if he tried to stand up, he'd hit the floor. Baekhyun needs to build up some alcohol resistance. This is pathetic.

His eyes flit to the glowing clock mounted over the bar, squinting to make out the time. The place doesn't close for another two hours, which gives him a little more time to work on his flirting. Baekhyun wets his lips, reaching his hand out to get the bartender's attention. What he doesn't expect is the condensation pooled on the bar that sends his elbow flying out. His arm hits the bar with a thud, and he looks up to see that Hot Bartender _totally_ just saw that.

Fuck.

Baekhyun pouts a little, knowing that his lips are wet and pink and - if he's lucky - enticing. Instead, the bartender laughs at him, his smile gummy and eyes curved shut. Baekhyun's heart drops into his liquor filled stomach to bob around like a buoy in turbulent waters. He whimpers a little, wondering what that smile tastes like. Probably better than peach vodka.

Baekhyun plucks his shot glass from the bar and waves it at the bartender, giving him what he hopes is a coy smile.

"Another one?" the bartender asks, stepping close to the bar to take the glass. Their fingers brush and Baekhyun just wants to grab him and pull him over, but his reflexes are crazy slow right now.

"Yes," he finally answers.

The bartender's eyebrows furrow, and it looks really sexy. "Are you _sure_?"

Baekhyun nods, drumming his fingers on the wooden surface beneath him. He's been told he has pretty hands, and he's willing to pull out all his aces for this one. The bartender clucks his tongue, but pours Baekhyun another shot, sliding it over the bar toward him. Baekhyun blinks down at it, still pondering how far he can go before he loses control of his senses completely.

Hot Bartender waves off Baekhyun's money before walking away. Baekhyun watches his ass, all curvy and perfect, guiding his glass to his lips before swallowing down the shot. It's not as easy as it used to be, and he still can't help wrinkling his nose at the taste even when he can't taste anything.

He tries to put the glass down and misses. How did he miss the bar? It's a solid mass under him, and yet the glass goes careening to the floor on the other side of the bar. It smashes on the concrete before Baekhyun lunges for it. The edge of the bar digs into his stomach and he finds himself flopped over, useless.

Baekhyun lets out a whining sort of noise. A moment later, the weight of a hand is on the back of his head. Baekhyun wants to shrivel up and _die_ from mortification. All his effort, all this time trying to woo the unwooable and Baekhyun has failed. It shouldn't be a surprise, but it still stings.

"Come on," says the Hot Bartender who is about to kick Baekhyun out the door to wallow in the gutter until he wakes up in the morning with a bird nesting in his hair and the local shoe polisher buffing his watch.

Baekhyun is pushed back onto his stool, and when he musters the courage to look up, Baekhyun is met with an amused look on a far too handsome face. "Hi," Baekhyun whispers, a creepy grin sliding onto his lips. It's a bad habit.

"I think you've hit your limit."

"You are way too hot to be this close to me," Baekhyun blurts out.

Hot bartender laughs, and it's like fairies tinkling in his ears. Baekhyun thinks there might actually be fairies frolicking around the bartender's head, or is that the light from all the liquor advertisements? He can't quite be sure.

"How about you sit there and let me call you a cab," he offers.

"Or _you_ could drive me home," Baekhyun offers as a new suggestion. If he can barter his way into this guy's pants, he's going to do it.

And it must be fate intervening on his behalf because hottie with the perfect butt doesn't recoil from him, or even move away at all. Baekhyun doesn't want to ruin this sliver of an opening, so he keeps his mouth firmly shut. He's heard he can be quite the looker when his loud mouth isn't scaring any potential dates off.

"I'll make a deal with you," the bartender starts. "If you sit there and drink enough water to sober up by the time we close, I'll think about it."

The words take longer to register than they usually would, but when they do, Baekhyun lights up, mouth dropping open. "I will drink as much water as you want," he promises. "My name is Baekhyun."

"Minseok, and please, just sit there and don't move. I don't need you breaking anything else in here. It comes out of my check."

Baekhyun nods, vowing to stay right where he is as the bartender - Minseok - puts a bottle of water in front of him. Baekhyun makes a show of screwing off the cap, but he can't manage it on his own. Minseok is shaking his head when he takes the bottle and opens it _for_ him.

So much for impressions, Baekhyun thinks as he tips the water back, taking it down like he had the shots earlier. Maybe he can make a better one when he's sober.

 

Baekhyun hates public bathrooms. They're never clean, and there's always that guy who stands next to him at the urinal even when all the others are available. This one is just like all the rest, but at least it's so close to closing that he has it to himself. It feels like he's been pissing forever. So much alcohol, and then water on top of it, and he sloshes when he walks.

He actively has to not waddle back to the bar where Minseok is wiping down the counters. “How are you feeling?” Minseok asks without looking up.

Baekhyun sighs, bending his knees so he can rest his chin on the bar. “Like I could water a national park,” he states. “But I’m not falling over anymore, which is nice.”

Minseok finally looks up at him, gifting Baekhyun with a devastatingly handsome smile. “That sounds a lot like sober,” he comments.

“Considering I came out specifically to get drunk, being sober wasn’t my end goal.”

Minseok puts down his rag and leans toward Baekhyun, getting dangerously close. “You can always go home now that I don’t feel like I should take your car keys from you for your own safety.”

Baekhyun’s jaw drops, but only a little. “Hey, you said you’d take me home!”

Minseok stands upright, laughing. “I didn’t know if sober you was as interested as drunk you.”

Baekhyun groans as he raises to his full height. “You say that like you’re not completely my type, drunk _or_ sober.”

“How fortunate,” Minseok replies. “Because I’m a sucker for awful flirting.”

Baekhyun’s hopes soar. “So you’ll drive me home then?”

“On one condition,” Minseok proclaims.

“Anything,” Baekhyun breathes.

Minseok leans over the bar again, teeth scraping over his bottom lip as he gazes at Baekhyun before speaking. “I get to stay the night.”

“Holy shit, yes.”

“ _And_ you have to make me breakfast.”

“I’ll cook you a god damn buffet if you want.”

“Deal.”

“Seal it with a kiss?” Baekhyun asks, teetering forward.

Minseok is still laughing when he drags Baekhyun in, but his lips are warm and wet. It’s a brief kiss, but Baekhyun feels a little drunk again.

“Now sit and stay out of trouble while I finish up.”

Baekhyun slides into the closest barstool, a lazy grin on his face. Success!


End file.
